


Meeting in a Park

by bugheadotp



Series: Collection of 'short au' prompts from tumblr [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, nanny/single parent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp
Summary: 'short prompt' in which betty's a single parent and jughead's a nanny





	Meeting in a Park

**nanny/single parent au**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Emma, it’s time to go!” Jughead shouted into the children’s park. 

 

“Five more minutes please!” the young girl ran up to him and begged silently with her puppy dog eyes.

 

“You said that twenty minutes ago Emma, your parents will be cross if you’re home late.” 

 

“Please Juggie,” she begged.

 

“Fine. FIVE minutes only,” he emphasized holding his fingers up. “Then we go.”

 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” the young girl skipped off to play with the only other girl in the park.

 

“I think that’s my daughter keeping yours distracted.” The voice of a young blonde woman interrupted this thoughts, scaring him slightly. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have sneaked up on you.”

 

“Ah, it’s no problem. I probably should’ve been be paying more attention anyway. I’m Jughead,” he said sticking out his hand.

 

“Cool name. I’m Betty,” she replied shaking his hand. “How old’s your daughter?”

 

Jughead looked confused for a moment before answering, “Oh Emma? She’s not my daughter, I just look after her for my best friends but she’s 6. How old’s yours?”

 

“6 too. We just moved to the area last week, Emma is Lucy’s first friend.”

 

Jughead and Betty got lost in conversation for thirty minutes that was broken by Lucy and Emma running up to them. 

 

“Mommy, can Emma come for dinner? Please, please, please?” the blonde girl begged her mom.

 

“She’ll have to ask Jughead honey but it is getting late.”

 

“Please uncle Juggie, I’ll love you forever.” Emma asked Jughead, using those damn puppy dog eyes she knows he can’t say no to.

 

“I mean, if that’s okay with you and your husband. I’m sure Emma’s parents won’t mind,” Jughead said casually.

 

“I’m not married actually, Lucy’s dad isn’t around and I could do with some grown-up company.” Betty said blushing slightly.

 

“Mommy, you said I was grown up!” Her daughter said pouting.

 

Betty kissed her daughters forehead, “you are sweetheart.” She looked at Jughead, “I only live a couple of blocks away if you’re okay walking.”

 

“Of course,” Jughead smiled. “Lead the way.”

 


End file.
